Saving Megara
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Cas asked Dean to get Meg- who's still alive- out of the ICU. Arriving there Dean discovers the demon girl isn't quite as demonic as she used to be. Dean and Meg friendship, mentioned Megstiel pairing. No slash, read and review.


*_I'm not sure when exactly this would take place, I guess it's like if Cas had gotten to Sam and Dean before Gadriel took over.. READ AND REVIEW._

* * *

Dean hadn't heard from Cas since he stole some other angel's Grace and concern was beginning to itch at him. Just as he was thinking he might call him, the bunker door opened and shut and Dean looked up to see the angel.

"Cas?!"

He didn't come down the stairs, just hovered by the railing and said, "Dean, I don't have time, I have to get back-"

"Back where-"

"Meg's at St. Anne's hospital twenty-four miles East of here, I need you to get her out of the Intensive Care Unit and get out of the hospital, I'll be back here as soon as I can."

"Wait, Cas!"

"Cas ran back out and Dean chased after him. Once outside Dean saw the angel running back down the road and almost laughed because of how ridiculous it looked. But he let him go. He wasn't sure what was going on with Cas but his own guilty conscience told him if he didn't owe it to Cas, he at least owed it to Meg to go rescue her.

* * *

So used to hearing her referred to as a "demon skank" or simply just, "whore", Dean did not recognize the dainty creature that was nestled under the pale blue hospital sheets.

"Meg?"

She looked up and it was only the patented smirk that confirmed who she was. Her bleached blonde hair had faded and the darker roots were coming in but it was all pulled back in a ponytail. Stranger yet, she was reading.

"Meg?"

She looked up, set down her book and that patented smirk spread across her face

"Dean. I was wondering if any of you boys were ever gonna show up.

Dean nodded, smirking himself, "Yeah, well... Considering you did save all our asses we figured we could at least jailbreak you from the ICU and get you fixed up for real.

Meg smiled, "Great, my meat suit's been regularly flatlining and coming back for a month. It's starting to scare people."

Meg carefully eased out of bed, wincing as her feet set on the floor. She nearly collapsed into the side table when Dean rushed over and caught her, setting her down in a wheelchair he'd found in the hallway

"Did they take your knife?" Dean asked, looking around, collecting her books, necklace, leather jacket, and the bloody, torn up clothes she'd been wearing when Crowley had nearly killed her

"Unfortunately, yes, apparently it's the law or something.

Dean stuffed all her things into his bag and turned around suddenly when he heard an abrupt,

"Hey!

What looked like a geeky young intern was standing in the doorway

"Visiting hours are way over, mister, and Miss Masters, you shouldn't be out of bed-"

"Calm down there, kid, she's uh... She's my sister and she gets antsy when she's stuck in bed too long," Dean approached the kid, putting on his darkest set of eyes and lowering his voice, "We both know she's not getting any better... She deserves to at least have a walk around the freaking hallway before...

The intern looked over at Meg who was scratching at the stitches in her side

"Well... Okay, but only for a few minutes."

Two minutes later Dean was rushing down the hallway, pushing the wheelchair in front of him, backpack slung over his shoulder, avoiding anyone and everyone.

"Sister?" Meg said, smirking

"Shut up, Meg."

They got out through the back lot and Dean helped her into the Impala.

"Cas said he'd get to the bunker and fix you up as he's done with... whatever he's doing now." Dean explained.

"How is the wayward angel these days?" Meg asked, not looking at Dean directly

"He's been having a hell of a time. Losing his Grace, fighting off the populous of pissed off, wingless bastards- he doesn't even have his own Grace now, he jacked it from someone else."

Meg nodded, looking impressed.

"Wow, he's one developed character if I ever saw one." Meg paused a moment and then asked, "How's your yeti of a brother with that whole trials thing?

Dean felt the lie that had been burning at his throat every time he spewed it coming up

"He's fine. Recovering."

Meg shook her head, "Dean, I know about the trials. If you boys hadn't kept shutting me up I would've told you that, but I'll tell you this, if Sam really did the trials he shouldn't be 'recovering' he'd be dead."

Dean looked away, glanced at the rear view mirror, choking, strangled by lies and guilt.

"What did you do this time, Dean?" Her voice had softened and suddenly she was the unrecognizable girl in the hospital from half an hour ago.

Dean was silent. Struggling to keep down the truth that was ripping through him, clawing to get out.

"C'mon, Dean, who am I gonna tell?"

"I let an angel in Sam."

Meg stared at Dean, awestruck but she covered it quickly enough.

"Kinky, what does that mean exactly?

"He was dying, Cas was gone, without his Grace so I just yelled out..." Dean broke off, he didn't know why he was telling her this but he couldn't stop, "And... Some angel named Ezekiel showed up and... I tricked Sam into letting him in so he could patch him up.

Meg nodded, looking impressed again.

"You boys do some crazy shit for each other."

Dean gave a hollow half laugh and changed the subject, "So, trials, how do you know about the trials?"

"Really?" Meg laughed, "Meg? Trials? Doesn't ring a bell? My name really is Meg, Megara actually."

Dean finally put it together, "The trials of Hercules."

"Not as slow as I thought, yes, genius, the trials of Hercules. I've seen it all before. Some douchebag thinks he can be a hero, he gets someone killed or maimed, and he dies only to be reincarnated as a god."

Dean nearly drove into the other lane before recovering and looking over at Meg, "A god?!"

Judging by the look on Meg's face, she almost pitied Dean. She could see his tortured mind and guilty soul. It weighed on him and it showed.

"He's better off being fixed up by an angel, believe me." She assured him.

He turned back, focusing on the road, she leaned back in the passenger's seat, neither speaking. Neither sure they'd ever really spent this much time with each other. The last time they had Meg was in Sam's body and she'd tortured Dean to his physical and psychological breaking point but none of that seemed to matter now.

She had changed. Maybe Cas had changed her. Maybe she'd decided it herself but she was on his side.

"What were you reading?" Dean asked, a pathetic attempt at small talk, but he was putting in the effort, he owed her that much

"Angels and Demons." She responded, a smile spreading across her face as she said it.

Dean gave an involuntary laugh and the smile hung on her face a minute longer.


End file.
